Just Choices
by psychochild88
Summary: This is the sequel to Just Nightmares! YAY! InuYasha and the gang are looking for the Shikon Jewel shards, everything is fine...until a certain dead priestess comes back into the picture! Will InuYasha finally have to choose? CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. The next day

*POOF!!!*  
  
*authoress appears out of thin air*  
  
Hey EVERYONE!!! I'm BACK!!! *crickets* Grrr . . I thought I killed all of you off in the last fic!!! *pulls out machine gun* Come here you little pests! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Kagome: Hello everyone! Welcome back!! And to those of you, who have just arrived, we suggest that you go back and read Just Nightmares, by our authoress, Denra-.  
  
Shippo: Also known as psychochild88 . . .  
  
Denra: You know it!!!! Mwahahaha!!!  
  
K: -since this is the sequel. You wouldn't fully understand the story unless you have read and followed the plot from the beginning.  
  
Miroku: But we are glad you are with us!  
  
Sango: Yes! Thank you for coming!  
  
Denra: *laughs as she kills rest of crickets with blow torch* Now on with the sequel!!!  
  
(Btw for all of the slow people in the audience *cough* Molly & comp *cough* these "blahblahblah" are spoken words, these 'blahblahblah' are thoughts, and these _blahblahblah_ are substituting for Italics aka when something is emphasized or whispered, depending on the situation.)  
  
Now that I have bored you with all of my big words, here is the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The next day . . .  
  
InuYasha breathed in the sweet scent of the morning. Though it wasn't the morning itself that was sweet, it wasn't the flowers or the fresh air, or even the breakfast cooking in the hut. No; it was the sweet and wonderfully intoxicating scent of the girl he cared about so much, that he would even die for her.  
  
Kagome. He looked down from his perch in a tree to see her approaching him; she wore a worried look on her face.  
  
"InuYasha?" she called.  
  
"What?" he demanded in false annoyance, closing his eyes again.  
  
Kagome shifted her feet, giving him an even more worried look.  
  
"InuYasha, you should come inside and rest. You're injuries haven't fully healed yet and we should check if you need your bandages changed."  
  
"Feh, I don't need 'em. I'm fully healed already!"  
  
Kagome faltered, but decided to trust him.  
  
"All right," she said, a little unconvinced, "Well, breakfast is almost ready, come down soon if you want some."  
  
"Yeah." He stated as she walked away. Once her footsteps became a little softer, he opened his eyes to watch her walk back to the village. The truth was that he his wounds really hadn't healed. Kaede had changed his bandages earlier that morning, and InuYasha didn't want Kagome worrying any more then she had already been.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few miles away, a young woman was tending to the wounds of some injured soldiers. They thanked her immensely and she replied with a warm smile and kind words. She walked over to a nearby stream and started washing the dirty bandages when she suddenly sensed something.  
  
'InuYasha . . . I thought you were dead . . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha and the gang headed out the next morning (InuYasha's injuries had healed almost completely) in the direction that Kagome had sensed a jewel fragment.  
  
They ended up in a swamp area.  
  
"Are you sure this is the place Kagome?" InuYasha demanded, annoyed.  
  
Kagome nodded and fingered her bow; she had a very bad feeling about all of this.  
  
They decided to split up; Miroku, Sango (Kirara of course), and Shippo; Kagome and InuYasha. After about five minutes, Kagome started to get very nervous.  
  
"InuYasha, this is really starting to creep me out . . ."  
  
"Just keep an eye out for that shard." He replied harshly, though his senses had automatically sharpened at her worried voice.  
  
Unknown to them, the water in the bog beside them bubbled a little more than usual.  
  
Kagome got the shivers again and hurried to catch up to InuYasha. No sooner had she stepped forward, a large, slimy green tentacle shot out of the murky water and grabbed InuYasha's ankle.  
  
"What the-!"  
  
It pulled him into the water, causing him to drop his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"InuYasha!!!" Kagome cried, pulling out an arrow from her quiver and stringing her bow.  
  
InuYasha struggled to get free of the disgusting things around his leg, but the more he moved the further the tentacle moved up his body, tightening as it went along.  
  
Soon he wasn't able to feel his left leg.  
  
'Damn! How do I get out of this one?!' he thought frantically.  
  
He swiped the tentacle with his claws and made a fast break for the surface.  
  
He broke the surface of the water, his white hair tainted with green algae.  
  
Kagome's heart lifted slightly, he was all right.  
  
For now.  
  
InuYasha could feel the creature coming back for another round, and yelled to shore.  
  
"Kagome! Throw me the Tetsusaiga!!!"  
  
Kagome scrambled forward and picked up his sword, which was right by the water's edge. No sooner had she touched the hilt another slimy green tentacle wrapped around her arm and dragged her under. She barely got the chance to gasp a breath before she was pulled into the murky depths.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
InuYasha swam frantically to where he had last seen her, but was soon pulled under as well. He chanced to open his eyes this time and found that he could actually see. He tried to find the source of the tentacles but it was lost in the abyss of muck.  
  
'I have to help Kagome!' He thought, 'She can't hold her breath as long as I can!'  
  
He slashed at his captor, but no quicker had he done so, another two grab him again, this time around his middle, pinning his arms to his sides.  
  
Kagome had lost her bow and quiver on the shore when the creature had dragged her under, but she still had hold of the Tetsusaiga. She gripped tighter as she struggled against the faceless monster that she was prisoner too.  
  
'I can't hold my breath much longer!'  
  
Then she opened her eyes for a brief second and found that she could see fairly well. She glanced to her left and saw InuYasha, who wasn't much better off as she.  
  
'InuYasha!!!'  
  
The Tetsusaiga, seeming to have heard their thoughts, began to pulse. It glowed a brilliant white light and before she knew what was happening she was freed from the creature's ever tightening grasp. Just in time too because she had just run out of air! She scrambled to the surface, gulped down a couple lungs full of air, and dove back under.  
  
InuYasha heart lightened when he saw that Kagome was safe. But he too was running out of air; his vision became blurry, his mind swam and his will to stay awake lessened greatly. Suddenly he felt someone close to him, he opened his eyes and found Kagome was next to him. She stabbed the tentacle with the Tetsusaiga and it relinquished its grip. Kagome grabbed the half conscious hanyou and struggled to pull him to the life giving oxygen. They broke the surface of the swamp and InuYasha gagged up half of it, which had made its way into his lungs. As they made their way to the shore Kagome made sure InuYasha took hold of the sword, so she could use her other arm. They staggered onto the bank and collapsed, Kagome underneath InuYasha's arm.  
  
"InuYasha! InuYasha! Can you hear me?"  
  
She turned the hanyou over as he lay there panting. Though she hadn't noticed, but so was she.  
  
"InuYasha-!"  
  
"I'm okay Kagome." He replied in a weak voice, his eyes still closed.  
  
Kagome shot a nervous glance over her shoulder, and saw what she thought she had seen before. She turned her attention back to InuYasha,  
  
"InuYasha, that-that thing has a jewel shard." She informed him, shivering slightly. He sat up, having gotten sufficient air, and gripped the Tetsusaiga tighter.  
  
"It does, does it?" he smirked, "well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we?" he stood up shakily and coughed slightly.  
  
"Kagome, I want you stay back, okay?"  
  
She nodded and scooped up her weapons. She moved several yards back and watched as InuYasha faced the murky water of the bog.  
  
He felt his strength quickly return to him.  
  
"Come out and fight me like a real demon, you coward!!!" he yelled in a growl.  
  
The surface of the water bubbled and InuYasha tensed. A giant octopus emerged from the water; it was almost the size of the whole swamp!  
  
Kagome gasped; InuYasha smirked; Tetsusaiga transformed.  
  
"Now that's more like it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHA!!! YAY!! My first chapter!!!! I'm soo happy!!!  
  
K: Denra . . . what did you eat this morning?  
  
D: *pause* *thinking* *not working*  
  
Everyone: *backs away as Denra strains to remember*  
  
D: AHA!!  
  
M: You remember?  
  
D: No . . . but I know what I ate two minutes ago!  
  
S: What's that?  
  
D: SUGAR!!!!  
  
Everyone: Not again!!! 


	2. the swamp demon

D: Sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar!  
  
K: Someone HELP!!!  
  
M: She's at it again!!!  
  
S: Someone grab her!!!  
  
Inu: *dives for authoress* *misses* *slams into wall*  
  
D: SUGAR!!!! MINE!!!! *runs*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HOLD ON!!!!! WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!! STOOPPP!!!  
  
*huffhuff* sorry guys, but I forgot to put a disclaimer on this fanfic!!! *ahem*  
  
D/C I don't own InuYasha . . . But I wish I did!!!  
  
Okay, proceed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Swamp Demon  
  
InuYasha faced the monstrous demon, Tetsusaiga drawn.  
  
The creature was horrendously huge. It was like a large octopus, but with about a dozen more legs. It was green, with red eyes. Its mouth was full of rows upon rows of sharp, pointed teeth. The jewel shard imbedded in its forehead glimmered slightly.  
  
Kagome gasped and then took a deep breath . . .  
  
"InuYasha! The jewel shard is in its forehead!"  
  
InuYasha shot a glance over his shoulder and nodded, then turned his attention back to the task at hand.  
  
"This'll be simple enough!" he crowed, leaping into the air.  
  
With one swipe of his mighty Tetsusaiga, the demon was vanquished. Chunks of its flesh hit the ground in various places; Kagome caught the jewel shard, instantly purifying it.  
  
InuYasha sheathed his sword and turned toward Kagome.  
  
She stood there, her hair carrying some small pieces of algae and moss. Her clothes were soaked and had a green ting to them from the swamp water. Her face was slightly smeared with mud, as were her legs.  
  
'She still looks beautiful.' He thought, then froze. 'What did I just THINK?! I don't think she's- she's- . . .'  
  
"Feh!" he snorted to himself, not being able to think up a good come back to his own thought. He walked over to Kagome and looked her over.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome?" he asked.  
  
She nodded a response and was about to reply when-  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The two turned to see their friends running towards them.  
  
Shippo immediately jumped onto InuYasha's head and began beating him with his little fists. The little kitsune was very upset about something.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her! You evil swamp demon!!!" he cried as InuYasha plucked him from his head by the little runts tail.  
  
"Evil swamp demon?" InuYasha demanded, "Did you put your head on straight this morning, runt?"  
  
The little kitsune blinked.  
  
Slowly, realization dawned on him.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
The hanyou dropped him, "Who else did think it was?"  
  
Miroku and Sango stood there for a second and then began biting their lips, to stop themselves from laughing. InuYasha glared at them and edged closer.  
  
"What?" he demanded, only getting him more stifled laughter.  
  
Kagome giggled as well as she walked over to Kirara to pull something out of her backpack, which the cat demon was holding.  
  
"Here," she said, pulling out a small mirror, "Look at yourself."  
  
InuYasha stared at his reflection.  
  
He was covered in algae and moss. His hair was tinged green and had several strings of "seaweed" in it. He was also covered in mud, so much so that his red haori was almost undistinguishable.  
  
He really did look like a swamp demon.  
  
"Feh!" he said, crossing his arms and looking away.  
  
Kagome laughed a little more and took his hand.  
  
"Come on, that's enough action for one day. Let's go get cleaned up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"InuYasha! Stop being such a baby!"  
  
The hanyou ignored her, sitting up on his tree branch. They had found a small river and followed it to a spring. It was only around midday, and the sun was wonderfully bright.  
  
Kagome had brought some swim gear for everyone with her, from her time. Sango had on a blue, one-piece bathing suit, and Shippo had on a pair of her brothers old swim trunks. Even Miroku dropped his normal composer and put on the pair of swim trunks that Kagome had brought him. Kagome herself was wearing her one-piece flower swimsuit. They all retreated from the hot day in the clear water.  
  
All except for a certain, hardheaded hanyou.  
  
He was sitting up in a tree, whose branches went out over the water's edge. He was still dirty from the battle but wouldn't join everyone in the water.  
  
"Whatever! I'm not getting in, and that's final!"  
  
Kagome got a sly look on her face.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
InuYasha opened an eye to look at her and got a really bad feeling.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Splash!!!  
  
InuYasha was yanked out of the tree by the beads around his neck and splashed down into the water below. He instantly stood back up, the water only coming up to his waist, and glared at Kagome. The others laughed as the hanyou got out of the water to sit on the bank.  
  
Their laughter was renewed when he shook himself dry.  
  
"Oh, come on InuYasha!" Kagome called to him, trying to get over her giggle fit. But it was no use; he wouldn't hear anything of it.  
  
'Wench!' he growled; taking off his haori and setting it in the sun to dry.  
  
'The nerve she's got!' he sat there sulking, not really paying attention to what was happening around him.  
  
Miroku had started to move closer to Sango and she freaked. She turned around so fast that she splashed him. The monk splashed her back but missed and ended up splashing Kagome. She laughed and splashed him back, only to end up splashing InuYasha.  
  
There was an awkward silence as the hanyou slowly turned around, vein popping on his forehead in annoyance.  
  
"Who did that?" he demanded; Kagome sank down to her nose in the water.  
  
It was Shippo who saved her from certain "death".  
  
"Why?" he asked the hanyou, bouncing energetically over to him, "Afraid of a little WATER?" with that last word, the little kitsune splashed InuYasha again and jumped back into the water just in time to dodge some very sharp claws.  
  
"You're DEAD!!!"  
  
He tore off his inner shirt and jumped into the water after him.  
  
Kagome covered her face with her arms, while InuYasha tried to kill Shippo and ended up just splashing around. Miroku stopped his antics by tripping him. The hanyou fell face first in the water, jumped up and started chasing after the monk instead. Miroku jumped and hid behind Sango.  
  
Sango put her hands up, while the monk shifted her by her shoulders so InuYasha couldn't get to him. Kagome waded over to them and jumped onto InuYasha's back, throwing him off balance and dunking him in the water.  
  
"Stop being such a spoilsport Inu-Ahh!" InuYasha left the others alone and dove for Kagome. Kagome made a run for it, though running backwards isn't always the most efficient way of escaping. She ended up tripping in the shallows, and InuYasha fell, landing on top of her.  
  
They lay there laughing for a couple seconds and InuYasha pushed himself up with his hands, which were on either side of Kagome. Their laughter subsided; leaving in their wake puzzled looks and jumbled feelings. The couple finally realized in what position they were in and InuYasha immediately got off. He and Kagome sat there, blushing a very bright red. Sango and Miroku stood there smiling, and Shippo sat there with a very confused face look on his face.  
  
The awkward moment was broken by a sudden cry and a red hand print on a certain monks cheek.  
  
"Hentai!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There! Some pointless fun! Don't worry it'll get much better, I promise!!! So what do you think!!!! Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Sosososososososo?! I won't know what you think unless you review!!! Yupyupyup!!  
  
K: Sugar should've never been discovered!  
  
M: The world would be a safer place today if it hadn't.  
  
S: It would also be a lot calmer.  
  
D: THANK YOU, to whoever made the discovery and invention of the common candy!!!  
  
R&R people!!! My email address is denrawhite@yahoo.com just in case you want to know!!! LATER!!! 


	3. Tests and Rumbles

Hey hey hey! Peopoe!!! Wassup home dawgs! Yo yo! I gotz do thoid chappie up!!!  
  
Okay that was scary . . .  
  
K: You're telling us!  
  
Inu: And when I thought she had reached the height of her weirdness . . .  
  
D: Sorry it took so long to get this stupid chapter up, but I have had some SERIOUS writers block. Gomen five times over!  
  
Here you are!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tests & Rumbles  
  
"InuYasha!!! I have to back HOME!!!"  
  
"Why?! All you do is take those stupid "tests"!!!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and stomped her foot in frustration.  
  
"It's not like I WANT to do these tests! It's because I HAVE to!"  
  
InuYasha crossed his arms and looked away.  
  
"Looking for the jewel shards is more important." He said firmly.  
  
Kagome growled, he was standing in her way and if he didn't move . . .  
  
"InuYasha! Don't make me say it . . .," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
InuYasha felt nervous, he didn't want her to say the 'S' word, but he didn't want her to go either.  
  
"You're not going!" he said automatically, wishing he hadn't to seconds too late.  
  
"Sit." She said calmly.  
  
The beads around the hanyou's neck flashed quickly with a pink light and then dragging him down to meet his wonderfully close friend.  
  
The dirt.  
  
Oh! Hello, how are you?  
  
Kagome calmly but quickly stepped over the half demon and the newly indented ground.  
  
"I'll see you all in a few days!" she said, waving to the others, who only stood only a few yards away. They waved back at her and she disappeared through the Bone Eaters Well.  
  
Shippo jumped down and pounced onto the still motionless InuYasha.  
  
"You really should consider some of those "anger management classes" Kagome keeps talking about. From what I hear you could really use them."  
  
The hanyou finally recovered and jumped up, snatching the kitsune out of the air. His face was smeared with dirt, as were his haori and pants, but you could distinctively see the popping vein on his forehead.  
  
"You wanna say that again you little shrimp?" he growled.  
  
Before the kitsune could reply a golden staff hit InuYasha smartly on the head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!"  
  
"You should really stop giving Kagome such a hard time about leaving." The monk stated, taking Shippo from InuYasha's clutches, "Perhaps then she would not come back reluctant or grudgingly all of the time."  
  
"You do give her a hard time InuYasha." Sango agreed, Shippo jumping onto her shoulder. InuYasha twitched at their continuous bickering, but when he turned to tell them off, they were already half way down the path, back to the village.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled disgruntled, "I'm not finished yet!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome climbed back out of the well on her side and walked across the stone courtyard to her house. The sun was setting by the time she got to the door, filling the sky with the cool hues of the night.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!"  
  
She didn't hear any response, so she took off her shoes and started her way down the hallway. When she did hear a voice she listened carefully and heard . . .  
  
"No, she is suffering from an acute case of hemorrhoids, she won't be in school for at least a few more days."  
  
Kagome burst into the room, ran over to him, snatched the phone and slammed it down on the receiver.  
  
"Grandpa!!!"  
  
"Oh, Kagome, you're home!' he said cheerfully, smiling at her.  
  
Kagome stood there fuming for a second before she heard the front door open and close. She grabbed her backpack and headed up the stairs, storming past her mother and brother, both of whom were carrying grocery bags.  
  
"Oh, sweetie! You're home! Can I do anything for you?"  
  
Kagome grunted as she stepped onto the first stair.  
  
"Yeah, make sure _Grandpa_ doesn't make up any more of my excuses!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha sat in a tree, thinking about Kagome.  
  
"Why does she always have to leave when we're in the middle of something?" he asked himself. Then he rethought that. She never left when they needed her, only when they weren't doing anything in particular.  
  
He sighed, 'I always miss her so much when she leaves.'  
  
He wouldn't have normally thought these things, but ever since that one fight . . . with that tiger demon.  
  
He had known then, when he died for her, that he felt more then just a deep friendship. Kagome . . . was something else. He didn't have any friends until he met her. Then they had met Shippo, Miroku and Sango. Along with many, MANY other people along the road to complete the jewel shards.  
  
'The jewel . . . I've always sought after it because I wanted to use it to become a full demon . . . now I'm not so sure. I've seen what the power is, and how corrupt . . . I had no control over my actions . . . I don't know anymore.' He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
All of a sudden . . . the birds were chirping loudly in his ears.  
  
'What the hell?' he thought opening his eyes. He found that it was morning.  
  
Well into morning! Almost afternoon!  
  
'Damn!'  
  
He jumped out of the tree and ran back to the village. Running into the hut he burst out without thinking.  
  
"Come on, we've gotta head out!"  
  
The four people (Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Shippo) looked at him curiously.  
  
It was Miroku who told him the news.  
  
"InuYasha . . . Kagome left yesterday, don't you recall?"  
  
Shippo nodded, "He must have lost one to many brain cells that last "sit"."  
  
InuYasha would have pounced in him right then, but he was too embarrassed. He turned on his heel and snorted,  
  
"Yeah, well I thought you might want to go without her, but I guess you don't."  
  
He walked out of the hut before anyone else could retort, but they could guess where he was headed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat at her desk, glancing every so often at the chalkboard. She had about ten more minutes of the test left and then she could break for lunch. She had had no time to make it this morning and ended up bringing ramen instead.  
  
'X equals twenty.' She wrote, finishing up her last answer. The bell rang just as she handed her test into the teacher. He smiled as she gave it to him and she went back to her seat to pick up her stuff.  
  
'Thank Kami that's over!' she thought putting her books into her bag.  
  
She was about to walk out of room when-  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She knew that voice. (Dun dun dun!!!) She turned around and saw Hojo jogging down the hall towards her.  
  
"Oh, hello Hojo." She said, smiling.  
  
He finally reached her and smiled back.  
  
"Kagome! I'm glad you're feeling better!"  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Are you going to lunch?"  
  
Kagome nodded, taking the ramen out of her bag and smiling shruggingly.  
  
(Is that even a word? I know you're cringing Shannon, shut up!)  
  
"You mind if I walk you downstairs?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and they walked down the hall together, talking.  
  
"So how's you're little sister?" Kagome asked, knowing she had been on medication for a while for her asthma  
  
"Oh, she's doing much better. She's been missing a bunch of school too, so she knows how you feel."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
"She probably does!"  
  
A couple of seventh graders ran in front of them, out into the courtyard. They nearly ran Kagome over in their rush.  
  
"I wonder what that all about . . ." she asked herself out loud.  
  
The two students walked out into the courtyard and found that a large group of people was circled around a smaller group in the middle.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Kagome pushed through the crowd, leaving the taller and less agile Hojo behind.  
  
What she saw was something she never though she would see. Ever.  
  
She stared at the sight in awe and horror. Three of the juniors and two of the seniors where surrounding a guy in the middle of them. Kagome recognized the two seniors as Yumi's older brothers. They were twins; very popular and they were very protective of their little sister.  
  
And her friends.  
  
'Yumi must have said something.' Kagome thought, pushing past the people in front of her. 'Knowing her she told them a psycho was looking for me and sicked her brothers (and his friends) on him!'  
  
InuYasha got to the "school" Kagome's mom had told him about. He followed her scent all the way to the strange building and found a bunch of other kids their age there as well.  
  
'Damn all these smells!' he thought, crouching down and smelling the ground. One girl in particular looked at him strangely. InuYasha noticed something funny about her scent and got up in her face, sniffing her slightly.  
  
"You! You have Kagome's scent on you! Where is she?" he demanded.  
  
The other two girls there carried Kagome's scent too. They had probably just been in contact with her.  
  
"Kagome? Higurashi? She should be coming out for lunch in a second." One of the other girls replied. InuYasha didn't wait for another word, he had caught Kagome's more recent scent. He pushed passed them rudely and headed toward the school doors.  
  
It took his FOREVER to find his way back out of the building. Kagome had been pretty much everywhere that morning! He went down the back courtyard to the school (she had had gym) when a group of guys called out to him.  
  
"We hear you're looking for Higurashi." The tallest one said.  
  
"Outside Students are not allowed on campus during school hours," continued the one who looked exactly like the first. "We're gonna have to ask you to leave."  
  
InuYasha smirked, flexing his claws,  
  
"Not 'til I see Kagome."  
  
The twins shot each other a glance and looked back at the strange white haired boy.  
  
"Now, see, that's where we don't agree . . ."  
  
They had started a confrontation that would soon enough turn into a rumble. The kids in the school emerged at the sound of an annoyingly loud bell and started to make a mob around the "fighters".  
  
InuYasha cracked his knuckles.  
  
"If that's how you want it." He said, smirking.  
  
The boy to his left dove for him; InuYasha easily jumped over him and pushed him to the ground. He dodged another boy's punch and yet another's kick. He was just about to rank one of the twins face open when he caught a wonderfully familiar scent. Losing all interest in the fight, he stepped over to the source of the scent, causing the boy who had tried to tackle him fall to the ground. He sniffed at the air and turned around to see Kagome standing behind him.  
  
He fought the urge to sweep her into a hug and jumped over to her.  
  
"Finally, I was wondering how long it would take me to find you!"  
  
Kagome frowned, looking very cross.  
  
"InuYasha!" She hissed, grabbing him by the prayer beads and pulling him through the startled crowd. She pulled him quickly into a corner and then turned back to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded, keeping her voice down, knowing that the students had ears everywhere.  
  
"I've come to bring you back. You're done with your test, right?"  
  
Kagome started to yell but found that she really couldn't, because she had already finished the test. She had been planning to go back to the feudal era tonight anyway.  
  
"Yes," she began, "But-!"  
  
InuYasha, who didn't wait for her response, turned his back to her and pulled her quickly onto it.  
  
He crouched down, and took a flying leap onto the nearest roof and then ran from there back towards the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay!!! I'm good! I finally got past my writers block!!! Yaay me!! I am all powerful. I am all seeing. I am all knowing. Praise me. (srry peeps, inside joke)  
  
K: You finally got another chapter up!  
  
D: aren't you so proud?  
  
Inu: *Snort*  
  
D: Will you do the honors?  
  
K: Sure, ahem, sit.  
  
Inu: *BAM!!!*  
  
D: InuYasha meet floor, floor meet InuYasha.  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers!!! I love you all sooo much!!! Thank you thank you!!!!  
R&R people, I don't know if you like unless you type! On the little keyboard . . . you know? The thing with keys? That you type with? Oh never mind!  
  
I think this the longest chap I have ever posted. And with minimal A/N coooll . . . 


	4. Shopping

Hey people! I'm back again! Ready for more? Yay!! I haven't go that many reviews, and am very depressed right now . . . *sniffle* I told myself . . . that . . . I . . . wouldn't cry! *sniffle sniffle* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
K: Oh, now she's crying!  
  
Inu: Who made her cry?! I'm gonna kill 'em!!!! *flexes claws*  
  
M: InuYasha? I didn't think you cared about Denra . . .  
  
Inu: *nervous look* uuhhh . . . I don't! I just don't want her to flood the room!  
  
K: *smiles* I think InuYasha's made a new friend.  
  
D: *stops crying* do you really think of me a friend?  
  
Inu: If I say yes . . . will you stop crying?  
  
D: *smiles teary eyed* *nods*  
  
Inu: *sigh* Yes, I think of you as a friend.  
  
D: Yay! On with the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Shopping  
  
InuYasha leapt down into an alleyway, because of Kagome's constant yelling.  
  
He let her slide off his back and turned to look at her.  
  
"InuYasha! You do not, and I repeat, do NOT EVER pick me up from school without me knowing like that again. Got it?!"  
  
"Uh . . . okay?"  
  
He looked at her slightly startled; he had expected to be sat twenty times. But Kagome didn't seem to mind getting out of school, so long as she had taken her "test".  
  
Kagome nodded and looked at where he had brought them. They were right across the street from the mall! Smile on her face, Kagome took InuYasha's hand and pulled him gently toward the street.  
  
"K-Kagome? Where are we going?" He demanded, blush on his cheeks.  
  
Without turning around, she answered him.  
  
"I've been wanting to show you around my time for a while now, this is a perfect time, since all of my friends are at school. There will be less people for you to scare and or threaten."  
  
By this time they were all the way across the street and at the entrance. A cool rush of air hit them, causing InuYasha's ears to automatically press against his head, withdrawing. (A/n EARS!!! Yay!!)  
  
Once he recovered from the sudden climate change, he looked up. There were two layers of the "mall" with many different windows, each one with something different in them. Kagome pulled him along through the main HUGE hall. InuYasha didn't know what to look, smell, touch, first! There were so many things, many different colors. So many, in fact, that it almost made him dizzy.  
  
"Kagome, where are we going?" he asked again, feeling a little lightheaded.  
  
The young teen smiled as she turned to look at him.  
  
"First the food court, cause I'm starving!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they had gotten their food, and the close call incident where InuYasha tried to kill the clown making balloon animals (thought he was a demon), they decided to eat out on the balcony.  
  
Kagome, not wanting to give InuYasha any more culture shock then he was already going through, bought him a few bowls of ramen noodles, while she got a Wooper meal and fries from the WacDonalds. (A/N I know I know, weird, but that's what it is in the comic and the anime!)  
  
InuYasha, half done with his ramen, looked at Kagome's food curiously. It smelled odd, with too much . . . he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it didn't smell normal.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, leaning closer to her, sniffing at the burger.  
  
Kagome smiled, "It's called a hamburger and fries," she said, biting thoughtfully into her food.  
  
The hanyou made a face that made Kagome sigh.  
  
"Here." She said, stuffing a couple fries into his mouth.  
  
He sat back and blinked, then began to chew. The taste was incredible!!! It was unlike anything he had ever eaten before in his life!  
  
"Kahgohme!" he said through a mouth full of fries, "This is good!"  
  
Kagome stifled a laugh as she passed him the rest of the fries, which he devoured quickly.  
  
Shaking her head she got up and threw her trash in the receptacle (Hey I spelt that right the first time! Yay me! Ok, continue) and InuYasha, following her lead, did the same.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" She asked as they walked back into the mall area.  
  
The hanyou shook his head; "I don't know . . . what is there to do?"  
  
Kagome thought as they walked,  
  
"Hmmm . . . well . . . hey!"  
  
She looked around to find that InuYasha was gone.  
  
She sighed, "Great, now where did he go?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku sat in meditation under a tree when he heard soft footsteps coming from his left. He opened his eyes and glanced in that direction and saw a lovely looking Sango. She was wearing her kimono, which Miroku thought looked very pretty on her.  
  
He smiled, "I have not seen InuYasha nor Kagome, Sango." He said, answering her unspoken question. Or at least what he thought her question was.  
  
"Actually," she began, stepping closer, "I was wondering if I could meditate with you . . . I would like to clear my mind of things as well."  
  
Miroku, surprised to say the least, smiled and nodded consent.  
  
Sango sat beside him and copied his position.  
  
"Take a deep breath," he instructed, "and think of something peaceful and happy, perhaps one of your happiest thoughts."  
  
Sango nodded, closed her eyes and let her mind wander on things.  
  
Little did they know, that their own thoughts dwelled on each other . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome ran around the mall desperately in searched for the loose hanyou.  
  
'This is bad!' She thought as she ran past the toy store, 'He'd better not get himself into anymore trouble!'  
  
She flew past the arcade and skid to a stop, turned around and ran to the door.  
  
After blinking at the sight before her, she tried not to laugh. A group of people had gathered around one game, Mortal Combat II.  
  
The one kid at the controls, was a teen Kagome had seen before. He was always on the arcade games, or buying more PS games from the store next door. He was, in one word, a computer geek (Ok two words! Whatever!). His opponent however, who everyone seemed to be cheering on, had white hair, dog-ears, and a red haori.  
  
The game screen flashed red several times before it announced,  
  
"FINAL ROUND . . . FIGHT!!!"  
  
Kagome came in closer to watch InuYasha jab at the buttons and joystick frantically. The man in the game did a backhand spring and five multi-death kicks, ending in a roundhouse and a sledgehammer.  
  
The other boy slammed his fist down on the console as the computer announced.  
  
"YOU LOSE! WINNER, PLAYER TWO!!!"  
  
InuYasha crossed his arms and looked very mockingly at the boy.  
  
"So?"  
  
Hanarú, or that's what everyone was calling him, looked up and pushed his glasses back onto his nose.  
  
"Alright, you win, I didn't think you could beat me, no one has! Good job." He extended a hand, which Inuyasha glared at.  
  
Kagome tensed, sensing that InuYasha would do something incredibly stupid.  
  
She couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
InuYasha smirked and shook Hanarú's hand. The crowd dispersed, congratulating InuYasha in turn.  
  
The hanyou felt pretty good with himself, he had mastered the "Mortal Combat" in less then five minutes.  
  
"InuYasha?" called a sweet voice.  
  
The half demon in question, turned to find a very amused Kagome standing there. He winced slightly and edged away. He was going to get sat a million times for this one.  
  
"Having fun?" She asked innocently.  
  
InuYasha blinked, managing only a nod. Kagome giggled and then gasped in glee as her eye caught something behind InuYasha.  
  
She squealed with joy and, grabbing the startled hanyou's hand, dragged him across the room and stuffed him in a small booth. Kagome joined him immediately and dug in her pocket for some change.  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha asked, while she put the money in the machine.  
  
Picking out the background she smiled and replied.  
  
"This is a picture making machine, it'll create an almost instant portrait of us."  
  
InuYasha, not fully understanding, was about to ask something else, when Kagome slipped her arms around his neck. Blush sped across his face, accompanied by a very embarrassed look.  
  
"Now look at that circle," Kagome instructed, pointing to it, "And smile!"  
  
The hanyou managed a small, nervous smile as a sudden light flashed, leaving InuYasha's vision decorated with different colored spots.  
  
He stumbled back a little and hit the back wall of the booth.  
  
"Damn! What was that?!" he demanded, vigorously rubbing his eyes.  
  
Kagome laughed as she slipped out of the booth to wait for the picture.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot about the flash!" She said, just as the small sheet of paper popped out of the slide. She picked it up and smiled,  
  
"Good, your freaked expression didn't come out in the picture, look!"  
  
InuYasha came out to stand beside her as she showed him the paper. There were four copies on the sheet, each had Kagome, with her warm brilliant smile, and him, with him shy one.  
  
"I've been wanting to get your picture, but never had to time or the memory to bring a camera to the feudal era!"  
  
InuYasha kept staring at the picture, his heart beat heavily in his chest and his stomach did a little flip.  
  
He wanted one of those pictures.  
  
"Kagome?" he said softly, almost afraid to ask, "Can I have one of those?"  
  
After getting over her initial shock, she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course you can! Why wouldn't you?"  
  
She said it so nonchalantly, that it seemed that that was her intention all along. Like it should have been obvious that he would get one.  
  
Once again taking his hand, Kagome walked with InuYasha, showing him around her time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, really pathetic . . . and lame! But I need to get this story going or I'm gonna lose all of my readers! It'll get better, I promise! But I'm going though a really bad writers block, so be happy that I'm getting this up!  
  
K: Make sure to review on your way out, Denra tends to be emotional when she doesn't get any . . .  
  
Inu: She ends up crying!  
  
M: And we all know you detest crying.  
  
S: Very true. *nods*  
  
Sh: Yup yup!  
Inu: SHUT UP!  
  
D: *giggle* see you next time! *waves*  
  
As always, denrawhite@yahoo.com 


End file.
